A new knight?
by Meow meow kitty
Summary: This is a story of a maid that has become the new knight of heart, but Ace is not dead. So is she really the new knight or is Ace still the knight? Why does she seem different than the other citizen in the country of hearts? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, QuinRose does.

Dota is a character I made up. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not so good, also I've never really been any good at spelling. Sorry for the first part being so long and thank you to the people that stay with me on this story. Ok I think that take care of obligations.

The country of hearts a land with many people. Yes many people with out faces and only few very lucky ones with faces. The lucky ones are know as role holders, they have faces that can show so many emotions. Don't get me wrong a none role holder can show emotions by smiling or frowning, but that nothing compared to what a role holder can do with their eyes. Their eyes can show so many feelings anger, love, hate, loneliness, desire, and so many more. Their eyes can never lie the mouth can, but never the eyes they show who you truly are. I love the eyes of a role holder they are one of the most amazing thing in this land, no they are the most amazing thing in this land. I think it even better than outsiders. How I wish I had a set of eyes. I want to someday look in someone eyes and have them look me back in mine say to them I love them and see their love for me in there eyes and all that they are. I would give all that I am for that. All though I don't think that is very much, I'm just a maid at the castle of hearts a faceless. But I am one of the best cooks in this place to bad for the most part no one really ever notices me not even the other faceless. What does that say about me if not even the other faceless notices me? It ok because some day someone will truly notice me and love me for all that I am. I am Dota a maid at the castle of hearts who likes to go to the amusement park in her off time, who wears a mask with feathers on it and small wings on my back in my back to be different than the other faceless. I love my mask it's almost like having a face. To bad I can't wear it on the job, but I always keep it by with me even if it is by my side.

"Black teas for 4 and tea cakes for 3."

"Oh no I spaced out again." I yell across the lone hall to the voice that brought me out of my daze. "What was that again?" I hear the voice again "Black teas for 4 and tea cakes for 3." I yell back "thank you." Ok Black teas for 4 and tea cakes. I get to work on making the cakes then after the cakes are done I put together the try with the 4 cake and tea. I look a round to see yup I am the only maid around right now which means I have to bring it outside, but I really don't want to. I yell down the hall to see if someone will respond to my call. The tray is ready. No response crap I really have to do it. Oh well it can't be help the queen is waiting.

I get out side with the tray to see the queen and Alice at a table talking, Peter staring at Alice, and Ace laying on the grass so peacefully. How I envy them all. I hand the first tea and cake to the queen. Next set to Alice she thanks me I smile and say "You are very welcome Alice." After hearing those words Peter give me a very mean look, so I go to give Ace the next set to give Peter a sec or 2 to cool off so he doesn't try to shot me. I think I saw Ace's eyes light up a bit when I handed him the cake. It was an amazing feeling I got seeing his eyes light up even a bit. Last I go to hand the last set to Peter first the tea then as I try to hand him the cake he gives me a very angry look. Then loudly he says "I did not want cake." I curse my bad memory. Then I see him going for his watch so I go to put my hand on my mask. I won't die over a simple mistake I want to live to make my dreams come true. I don't care if I can be replaced or even brought back to life as a new person. It wont be the same I wont be me the next person wont have the same hope and dreams as me, I want to be me I will protect myself even if it from a role holder. That all I could think, I wanted to existed. I see Peter's gun so I go to change my mask. The next thing I see I could not believe Ace in front of me blocking the shot from Peter's gun, so I quickly change my mask back be for anyone notices I changed it in the first place. I hear Ace say "don't kill her she brought the good cake." Peter get gets more annoyed goes to shoot again but then hears Alice call him then he runs to her side. After this Ace grabs the cake and pats me on the head as he does this I get a warm feeling in my chest. "Ace sir thank you for saving me." I then hear Ace laugh and eat the piece of cake. Under my breath "I say enjoy the cake Ace", then I go bake to the kitchen.

**Ace's pov.**

I was brought back from my thoughts when a maid was handing me a cup of tea. I take the cup from her and next she hands me a piece of cake. I glanced at her first and see it the maid that always has a mask at her side. I know it means the cake will taste good when ever it this maid it always taste good. I take the cake with a bit of excitement of how it will taste. As I eat the cake I a thought hits me I think that maid has been here for a few years. I'm amazed that this maid had not died yet I wonder how this maid has avoid death when most of them would have been killed in half this time by now. I hope she don't die I like this cake. As I finish my cake I see the maid try to hand Peter a piece of cake then pull a gun on the maid. I rush over to block the shot. "Peter don't kill the maid she brought the good cake", then as Peter about to shot again Alice calls him and he rushed over. I take the cake from her and pats me on the head , then she thanks me for saving her. I find it odd that she thanks me she can be replaced so it no big deal if he lives or dies, she is an odd one this maid. I laugh at her strange action then I go to eat the piece of cake. As I'm eating the piece of cake I hear her say enjoy the cake Ace, what an odd maid indeed.

I can stop thinking about what Ace did for me then I remember what he said about the cake and that gives me an idea. I start to think to my self to bake him a cake to thank him. The next thing I know I'm doing it, I really do need to keep my mind more focused and not just run around on impulse. I find myself making a black forest cake I put some liquor in the jam and frosting because the liquor in the cake will bake off. When I'm done with the cake I put it in a box with a ribbon tied around it. I walk through the castle halls singing with the box I go to his room or at least what I think is his room. I knock on the door and out comes Peter. Mental note to self work on memory. "What are you doing here? "Crap! Think fast. "I was looking for Ace I have some thing I am to give him." "So why are you looking in my room." CRAP! THINK. "Because he has a bad scenes of direction he is more likely to be here than his room." I watch Peter think foe a sec or 2. "That makes a lot of sense" then he nods. "Hay Peter what are you doing in my room?" "This is my room your room is over there." "Maid see that Ace finds HIS room." "Yes Mr. White."

**Ace's pov.**

I walk down the hall to my room and on the way I smell some thing good coming from that direction , that I see a maid and Peter in the door way of my room. I walk up. "Hay Peter what are you doing in my room?" To be told that his room that is not my room my room is over there. Peter tells the maid to help me find my room. As we are walking I notice the smell is coming from the box, then I see the mask at the maid's side. It's the odd maid why does she have a box with a ribbon on it? When we reach my room she gives me the box and tell me it her thank you to me for saving her. I find myself wondering for a sec if she really a citizen of the country of hearts or an outsider. I know she has to be from the country of hearts because she is faceless right? I come to from my thoughts and take the box. "Come in." What an odd maid indeed.

Thank you pennameabc I forgot " " even existed last night. I also found more errors I didn't last night and was able to fix them. Late night writing is dangerous lol but that when some of the best ideas come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace's pov.**

I walk over to a table with the box and open it to see a cake. I see the maid still standing by the close door. "Come here and sit. I don't bite un". "Then how do you eat?" The maid covers her mouth with both hands. I can't help but laughed at her action never be for have I heard a maid or any none role holder say such a thing like that, most of them just blended into the background like a tree or a statue such an odd maid. "True enough." I take off my jacket then as I start to undo the neck part of my uniform I hear the maid. "Um are you striping? Because I'm still here. Should I leave or look away Sir Ace?" "You have a dirty mind I was just getting comfortable not stripping. I could if you want me to." " I'm sorry sorry sorry. I didn't mean to think that um sorry. Sorry." She almost as fun to play with as Alice, what a funny little maid. "So is that a yes or no?" "No." I wonder. I stare at her form a bit trying to look offend at her no. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like seeing you like that would be a bad thing. No wait I don't want to see. No I don't think I should see. Maybe if we were." This is so funny it better than I had hoped for. I've never seen a faceless get so flustered. "I need to stop talking now." She just talk to herself this maid may be more fun to play with than Alice. After that thought I start to laugh. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. Just remember it different from stripping." "But what if I find stripping comfortable." I look over at her shocked that I just heard that. " Oh god I just said that I thought I just thought that not said it. That was not funny at all." "You know conversation work better when you talk to the other person in the room not yourself. Also that was very funny." "Oh sorry sir." "So are you going to get comfortable? Or strip." "Oh right." She then changes her uniform in to a simple black dress with a row of buttons shaped like gears going down the middle of it, and little wing on her back that look like they are made out of clock parts. Then she takes the mask from her side and puts it on her face or where it would be, no doubt about it something different with this faceless. "What is your name?" Did I just ask a maid her name? Now I'm being odd, it must be form being around Alice. " My name is Dota thank you very much for asking." "Why does your mask have colored lenses in the eye holes? You don't have eyes?" "They were to hid that I don't have I eyes, everyone had eyes. They couldn't see that I didn't it wasn't normal there, I was the only one like that no one else just me." I look at her confused none of what she said made any sense. As she was speaking it seems as if she was in a daze unaware of what she was saying. "What were we talking about?" "I can't remember." I can't believe what I just heard, can she really not remember what she just said? "My head it hurts so bad I can't remember what we were. Oh that right my name that was the last thing we were talking about." She really don't remember. "You know your voice and the way you pronouns words it sounds different from everyone else." She looks down after I say that. "So I've been told." Don't worry it just makes you unique." Maybe I've really have been around Alice too much. "Oh I'm sorry sir Ace I forgot you would need a plate, knife, and fork I will go get those right a way." I look and see there is no sign of her remembering what she said. About 5 sec after she left I realized she never said anything about something to drink. If I go out to the hall now I should catch her before she get too far. I get out into the hall and see her hair as she turns the corner. Damn she moves fast.

**Dota's pov.**

At a mild run I'm going to the kitchen dishes for the cake. I have a really bad headache I don't know why I get them so much. It always very hard to remember what I was doing or thing about right before them. Then all of the sudden I hear unfamiliar voices and footstep coming from in front of me. I run as fast as I can to see who it is take of my mask and hold it in my hand as I run. They look to have mafia clothing on. "What are you doing here?" The two just laugh and pull their guns. I change my mask to a 6 foot metal quarterstaff. The two shot at me and I block the shots with the staff. Then I run over and hit the two knocking them to the ground. " Just leave now no one had to know has to even here. I don't want to kill you, so just leave." "F*ck you even if we die someone will replace us." I hate how no one here values the gift that is their life. "What about the ones that care about you?" "We can be replaced." They get up and shot at me again I dodge the bullets and change my weapon to a zweihander. "Fine if that is what you want." I swing the massive sword and slice the two in half covering myself, the walls, and the floor in blood. "I won't let myself die to someone who doesn't value their life." I hear clapping behind me I turn to see Ace.

**Ace's pov.**

A keep just missing as she turns the corner, then after a bit of this I stop seeing her at all. As I'm about to go back to my room I hear shots. I head to where I heard them come form. I see two men on the ground and the maid standing over them. Then I hear " Just leave now no one had to know has to even here. I don't want to kill you, so just leave." "F*ck you even if we die someone will replace us." "What about the ones that care about you?" "We can be replaced." I can't help but think how strange it is for someone to not want to kill someone, even someone who just shot at them. Then I hear "Fine if that is what you want." Then I see the maid with a sword that has to be 6 feet and she swings it at the two slice the two in half and blood go everywhere. How did she even swing that sword? She is the same height as Alice and only a little bigger over body whys for the most part. Her shoulders, legs, hips, and chest are much more noticeably bigger. Actually if you look she looks like she was built for physical activity not just sitting around dinking tea or girly things. I wonder if she built for all types of physical activity? I hear her say "I won't let myself die to someone who doesn't value their life." What dose she mean value their life? I clap after seeing the display with the sword. She turns around then sighs then turns back around and picks up the clocks from the ground. I watch to see what she is going to do with them. She talks to the clocks and said morons then turns to me and hands me the clocks. "Here I have no idea where to go with these." I was a bit relieved to see she didn't brake them then I see her walk the direction I just came from. "Now what was I doing?" She then stops turns and runs the other direction right past me. "That right the stuff for cake." She forgot what she was doing. Her memory is as bad as my sense of direction. I then follow her.

**Dota's pov.**

I run in to the kichen and grab the stuff I need Then I hear some one say something to drink. "Ok." I grab a bottle of wine and run out past someone. "This was not supposed to take so long." I run down the hall then slip on blood. "f*ck" In stead of hitting the ground someone catches me I look to see who sure enough it was the knight. I was saved by the knight twice today. "You don't pay attention to the things around you when you're rushing around do you?" "Sorry. Thank you." We get back to his room now he eating the cake. "Tell me something have you spent much time with Alice?" "Me? No not really no. Why?" "No reason I guess." That was odd but I guess outsiders are a big thing. After he has a few drinks of wine I hear. "I hate my role." "I'm sorry to hear that." "I envy you for having eyes." He then looks at me. "I guess we all have things that make us unhappy. I should get going and clean off the blood and sleep." "No don't you can use the wash room next to my room." "But." "It would be easier then getting to your room before the next time change." "Alright." I clean the blood out of my dress then shower. By the time I get out I see the dress is still mostly wet, maybe if I put it on and move a round it will dry faster. The I see a mans button down shirt on the inside doornob I put it on and leave the dress. The shirt covers 4 in. past my butt. I come out to see Ace laying on a couch in his room. "Did you put a shirt on the doornob for me?" "Yes. You can sleep on the bed." "But this is your room." "It is a knight job to make sure a lady is comfortable." "Ok then thank you." I lay in his bed it's comfortable. "Good night Ace" I then fall asleep.

I had a dream it was about a man in prison. The man his eyes there so much loneliness, pain, and anger, but he looks like he's lost the will to live. He seems to be reaching out of his cell for something on the ground, but I can't see what. This man I think I've seen him before long a go. This man his face makes me feel much anger and sadness. I try to remember where I seen him. I scream out in pain my head hurts so much. Then I am in a new place it is very empty and there is a new man. I know of this man he is Nightmare from the country of clovers a role holder. "Why are you in my dreams?" " You do know even if you had a face not everyone will love you. You are not like Alice in this way." "I don't want to be like Alice. I don't need everyone to love me I just need someone to. I would be happy even if only one person loves me. I just need someone anyone." "Do you really thing someone will love you only if you have a face?" For a moment I think all that comes to my mind is my mask. "Yes! I believe if I have a face I can be loved." "Do you have someone you want to love you?" I never really thought about it. I try to think but the idea is foreign to me. I always thought any person would do not any one specific. "Anyone." "If that is what you think you want. Then why do you not just kill the knight and take his role? What would the harm be? He does not want it anyways." "But I do not wish to kill him for his role." "Why?" "He saved my life today. Kill a man that has saved you seems wrong." "It seems wrong?" "Besides he has not tried to kill me so I have no reason to kill him." "No reason to kill him?" "Maybe if there was another way to take his role I would do it. Like take him to another place or something. I Would do that." "Another place." "Maybe where Alice comes from." I see a smile come across his face. "I know how you can take his role, but you must do as I tell you." A part of me does not trust this man, but this may be my only chance. "What must I do?" "One you must go and grab that old picture you have from long a go. The one you never look at with you. Do not look a the picture just keep it with you. Two fallow this map I am giving you. When you get back you must destroy the map completely. Three you must take him there. Me must not be conscious when you cross over. He must not know what you are doing. If you brake these rules you will be punished. Do you understand?" Something is telling me not to do this, but I have to. "Does that mean when I get his role he will be free from it?" "Of Course if you get his role he will be free from it that how things work. Does that matter?" "Then I would also be repaying his kindness. Yes I understand." "Very well if that is what you desire."

I wake up with a map in my hand. I see the time change it another night. It a sign I must do this. I leave Ace's room and run to mine to garb the picture. I don't like this picture it makes me feel sad, I don't think I've ever brought myself to look at it. As I run back to Ace's room I question how I'm going to get him to follow me. It not like I'm Alice I can't just get people to do what I want them to do. That's it. I change my or Ace's shirt to look like Alice's clothes but with a vial to cover my faceless and long brown hair. If I don't talk I may pull this off. I enter his room he is still sleeping I go over to the couch and pull his arm to wake him. I give thanks for this moonless night. The darkness should help hid myself. He wakes I gesture with my hand to come with me. He then falls back a sleep. I now am mad I go to hit him awake, but then I stop he may not follow if I hit him. I think of what to do. I remember stories of men's down falls being their love of a woman. I will bait him with what he thinks is Alice's love. I will give him a kiss to wake him. As I go to do it I hesitate I've never `kissed anyone before, but I must it is the only way. I hear him say Alice in his sleep, as if it wasn't hard enough. I kiss him so I may be loved. I will do anything to be loved. I kiss him on the lip quickly then with draw and back a way. He springs up right a way. I gesture with my hand to come with me. He get up to try to grab me, but I run to the door. "What is it Alice?" He then looks at me confused. I gesture with my hand to come with me. "Do you want me Alice?" He comes for me again I run in to the hall, again he is confused. I gesture with my hand to come with me. "Alright Alice if you want me to play this game with you I will." He then runs toward me and I run away from him following the map. I run as fast as I can I can seem to pull away from him but he has not been gaining ether we are running in the forest I've never been out this way everything looks the same to me, but the map seems to be showing me the right path I don't get how we are half way. Two thirds the way I am slowing down and now he is gaining. This is not good I am losing speed but he seems to be maintaining speed. He will catch me soon so I think it would be best to knock him out now and drag him the rest of the way. I change the vial to the staff then I see him draw his sword. I try to hit him in the head but he bocks, then goes to try and stab me in the chest, but I block. I tried to hit him when he was open after this thrust but he recovered his sword to fast. I tried to run in to the trees to hit him by surprise but managed to still block. I'm starting to think I won't win this fight. I may die. I hear him laugh he seems to be enjoying this. I decide to go all out. I know there no other choice if I run now I wont get away. I swing downward at his sword I may knock it out of his hand with the downward force. He blocks with his sword but it still gets knock it out of his hand then I follow threw with the other end of the staff to hit him in the head in one fluid motion. He then fell to the ground. I can't believe it worked on him I've done it many times to other people just fine and all but still it worked on the Ace knight. I really thought doing that was a death wish. I change the staff back in to my mask and put it on. I then try to pick him up. Big mistake he is heavy I did not think this through. I then grab his uniform and start dragging him. So heavy. He starts to wake when we are almost there so I punch him in the head to knock him out. I worked but he has a hard skull and now my hand really hurts mental note to self don't do that again. We get there, there is a door and a key on the table. I grab the key and use it to open the door. There is a dirt tunnel I drag him through. When we get to the end we are in a garden I lay him away from the hole we came out of. I thought I saw him move a bit. I can't help but look at where we are it a big garden with a old house in the front of it. The house is old and it look abandoned. It looks familiar then my head feels like it will explode. My head hurt so bad I can't help but run from this place. "There is no home for me here there never was." Down the hole I go but this time I'm falling. I run as fast as I can to my room never stopping. I get in to my room put the picture back where it was, then I burn the map. I change the shirt back, then go in to my bed and sleep. This has been a long night cycle.

In my dream the man in prison grabs an old toy changes it to a gun. Then he puts the gun to his chest and pulls the trigger and dies. "I will never be able to love you my child." The dream made me sad but in the morning I couldn't remember it.


	3. Chapter 3 Fixed

I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

I wake up unsure of how much time I've been a sleep. I know I should have been up and at my duties hours ago. My mind then flashes back to last night. My uniform I left it in Ace's room. "OH GOD I NEED IT!" Not good I have to get it with out and one seeing me. I grab my mask and put it on my side, then I open my door look down the hall and see no one. I sneak around the halls and hide in door ways to other rooms when I hear people and wait for them to pass before venturing forward. I get to the room unseen. I open the door to see that this is Peter's room. "How the hell did I do this again? I need to get out of the kitchen more." Then I try to remember how I got to Ace's room form here last night. This time I got to the right room unseen. I open the door and go in to the bathroom to see that it not there anymore. I look around and see the whole room been cleaned. It must be in the laundry room. I get to the laundry room easy. Lucky me no one was coming down the hall this time. The door is open a bit there is two maids talking. I'm about to go in but then I remember I never put clothes on I just have Ace's shirt and underwear. I hear the two talk. "Look what I found in Ace's room." The first maid hold up my uniform. Over the night it changed back to a maid outfit. "Oh my." "I know." "So do you think he has been sleeping with a maid." "Of course. Why else would it be there?" "Which maid do you think it is?" "Look at the sizes of the uniform. The shoulders are big and the chest." "What maid would have shoulders that big?" "Maybe he crossed dressed. Wait man like shoulders I think it's Dota's." "No way. The cross dressing more likely than someone sleeping with her. Besides the thought of anyone sleeping with her is gross." "What if she jumped him in his sleep?" "I think she crazy enough to do that. That little tramp." The two start laughing Then the first on say "oh yea that reminds me no one seems to be able to find Ace." "Maybe Dota killed him after jumping him or something." "I don't know if anyone seen here to day." "Well who cares if anyone seen her, besides this proves she just a whore." The first maid drops the uniform on the ground and the two maid make their way to leaving the laundry room. I run in to the room across from the laundry room and hide in it. I don't know why the people here hate me I've never done anything to them. I've never done any of the mean thing they think I've done, but they all act like I have like it fact. If Alice is the most loved person in this world that would make me the most hated, but like her she hasn't done anything to be loved that much I haven't done anything to be the most hated. I hold back my tears run in to the laundry room and change as quick as I can. I keep Ace's shirt on under my uniform. I don't need any more of what they think is prove I slept with him.

After I am dressed I go down the hall to the kitchen. As I walk down the hall all the maids and soldiers that see me completely stop talking and stare at me. This never happen before. I find it odd normally when I past they ignore me or whisper to each other about me. I don't bother asking what is wrong none of the maids or soldiers really even like talking to me anyways. I get in to the kitchen to the maids and cooks facing me all stop what they're doing. The one cook facing the other way and said "You're late. You need to make strawberry tarts for the queen." Then as he turns he seem to freezes too. "I will get started right away." I go around the other people in the kitchen to get the ingredients, because not of them seem to be able to move. I am getting real freaked out now. "What wrong? Did I do something?" After I ask that they all rush out of the kitchen. " Oh come on it not like I'm a plague." Now I am alone in the kitchen. " Ok maybe I am." I then start to sing a rhyme for long ago. I don't know where the song is from nor does any one else in this place. "Ring around the rosy. A pocketful of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down." I remember this is about a plague that happen long ago, I read about it. But there has never been a plague in this place. I've been told that when I told people about the rhyme. I keep sing the rhyme as I make the tarts. While I make the tarts groups of maids and soldiers come to the door way. I hear "look, look at her." "How can that be?" "Look, look. I don't believe it." There are many other things said I can't make out. But ever time I turn to the door way the group runs off in many directions. This makes me want to continue sing the rhyme. The thing with the group happens 5 more times. Some of the people were there before others it the first time they were in the group. Some of them I think were even of duty today. All I can think is the other faceless are acting weird today. When I finish the tarts I yell in to the hall "The queens tarts are ready to be taken to her." I see no on come. I look out in to the hall then yell "OH SURE A FEW MIN A GO YOU ALL COULD STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR! NOW WHERE ARE YOU!" I hate this, this is not my job to take food out. My jobs are to cook food and clean the queen's secret room. I sigh. Then start the rhyme a again. I then enter the throne room with the tarts. I hear the queen say "where is that knight?" Peter responds " He is most likely lost. That useless knight." Alice just sighs. "Ring around the rosy. A pocketful of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down." Alice seems to turn her head at my rhyme and then see looks at me shocked. " My queen your tarts have arrived" The queen looks at me shocked. I've never seen her look so shocked at anything I've said or done before. The queen seems speechless. Then peter looks at me the shock that came over his face. You would have thought I kissed Alice and she liked it. Peter is the first to speak " Who are you?" Are you an outsider?" "What are you talking about? I'm a maid. You even tried to shoot me yesterday." "Lies you are not a maid. You have a face." "What?" I look in the silver tray with the tarts. I do have a face. My face it looks very young. I have warm brown eyes, med to thin eyebrows, long eyelashes, high cheekbones, a short nose, small mildly plump pink lips, a little bit of a round face, and a bit of pink that goes across the cheeks, like a permanent blush, this all with her long brassy copper like hear. _She looked in the face as if she was maybe 14 or younger she was 21. Over all she looked like a very cute young busty lady. She had a plane beauty like a white lily. _Shocked I put down the tray. "This must mean I'm the new knight." Peter says "what do you mean you're the new knight? Ace is the knight." "Yes but you can find Ace, and I was a faceless and now I have one. Only role holders get faces so something must of happened to him. Unless another role holder is gone." The queen stands up and says "She is right. That means we are looking at the new knight." Peter "but can a girl really be a knight?" The queen " She must be able to because she is now. No other role holder died." I say "just think of me as a Joan of arc." Peter and the queen look confused and Alice looks surprised at what I said. "Oh dear that not right um ok never mind." I then see Alice's face she looks sad. She must think he is dead. So I try to comfort her. I whisper to her "It is ok Alice at least he is free from his role. That is what he wanted most." All Alice seems to be able to do is cry. Peter changes his form to try to cheer up Alice. With out thinking about it I punt Peter from behind. I got really angry again about him trying to shoot me. He got caught between two pillars and bounced around between them like a superball. "That for trying to kill me!" Peter got up in bunny form and then I felt bad for kicking a bunny. "I'm sorry bunny. Peter change back now." Peter "Why" Dota "Because I think I may love you." Peter "But I love Alice." dota "Just do it I need to know for sure." He hops over to me and changed back in front of my face. When I see his face all I can do is punch it sending him flying. He then stands up "What the hell?" Dota "Sorry I only like you as a cute bunny not a person. But the good news is now we know." "What is wrong with you I should kill you." He goes to change his clock to a gun. "That maybe true but at least Alice stopped crying." He looks to see that Alice had indeed stopped. Alice had stop in the middle of me hurting Peter. After things calm down the queen calls for a maid. "Well if you are the new knight you will need a uniform. The old knight's uniform will not do." The queen tells the maid how big to make the uniform what it should look like, and what time it needs to be done by. The maid runs of to the tailor in town. "Your uniform will be done a 10'o clock. We think you should move your stuff from your old room to the knight's room. You may take as many maids a you need to complete this task before you get your uniform." Dota "If it is ok my queen I will just move my things myself?" queen "We will allow this." dota "Thank you my queen." I take my leave to complete my task before 10'o clock. As I move my things to the new room it becomes easier to remember where it is. I get all my things moved by 9'o clock so I go off to town to get my new uniform. Now the maids and soldiers seem to be avoiding me. As I leave I see Peter and Alice fighting. Peter "Alice you can leave it dangerous." Alice "Peter just let me leave." Dota "Peter just leave the poor girl alone." Peter "This does not concern you new knight." Dota "Oh my god you don't even know my name do you?" He just looks at me. "My name Dota you jerk." I then see the time change to night. "Alice Peter is right you should not go now it dark wait till there is light." Alice sighs and heads back inside the castle. "What was I doing? Right uniform." I then continue to go get my uniform. I get and ask the man if my uniform is ready. He nods and presents it to me. _It was a dress that looked like Ace's uniform crossed with Lolita. It was the same black it red trim, but it had short sleeves gear shaped buttons not plane ones a bell shaped skirt with a petticoat that stopped 3 to 4 in above the knee and a bow above my butt that goes down to my knees. The boots look like Ace's but with a 3 in solid platform to give it a bit of a feminist look. The coat looked just like Ace's but with slits on both sides up to my waist for when I have the coat buttoned up. There was also a hat black with red trim a policemilitary style it had the symbol from the coat on it in the middle then at the two ends of the ban it had gear shaped buttons with a little wing behind the buttons. There is also brass colored wings for my back. _"Thank you it perfect." tailor "You are very welcome." I then take my new uniform and rush back to the castle to put on my new uniform. When I get to my room I put on my new uniform. It looks so amazing. Then I remember to day I need to clean the queen's secret room. I rush to the room. It feel amazing running in it I feel so cute. I enter the secret room and start to clean. 15 min later the queen enters. "You know Dota you don't have to clean in here you're the knight now not a maid." Dota "I know sister Vivaldi but I like being in there are so many cute things. Besides it makes me happy repaying you for your kindness. You took me in after all." Sister Vivaldi comes up behind me and hugs me. "You don't need to repay us for our kindness." Dota "But I want too and now as the knight I will serve under you and continue to repay you for your kindness. I will do as you wish sister." Queen "Do you like your uniform?" dota "Yes I love it. Thank you. You know me so well." Queen "You look very cute in it. It makes us want to keep you here in this room forever with all of our other cute things." I blush at my sisters words. "Thank you Vivaldi." I turn a round to hug her back. I see that the door is not all the way closed. "Come here I know someone is there." I than see Alice walk in to the room. Me and Vivaldi part from our hug. Alice "Vivaldi is this ok?" queen "Yes Alice is fine. We did not realize it is that time all ready. Dota you should go get some sleep." Dota "Yes sister. Good night." I then take my leave going to my new room. I take off my uniform and get ready for bed. I grab my stuffed cat hug him and lay in my bed. I've had that stuff cat since be for I can remember, before I lived here with sister. He was my only friend be for sister. His name is Loki I love him very much. I then fall asleep. That night I had a dream about a fire.

**Alice pov**

Vivaldi invited me to her secret room. I was to meet her there later at night. I saw her walking that way I couldn't ketchup to her. When I get to the door I start to open it but then I heard voices. It the new knight Dota and Vivaldi. Then I herd Dota call Vivaldi sister. I listen in to hear what they are saying but I also get worried because what happen when I found out about Blood and Vivaldi. The I heard Dota say "Come here I know someone is there." A bit more talking happens then Dota goes to bed. Looks like I get to keep my head. After Dota leaves I ask Vivaldi "so you two are sisters?" Vivaldi "By blood no, but we took here in and treated her like a sister the best we could." Alice "Is it against the rules?" Vivaldi "No but we don't want the other maid treating her bad because of our bond. So we keep it a secret." alice "Why did you take her in?" Vivaldi "When we were a blooming flower we saw a girl with a mask on crying hugging a stuffed cat, her dress looked like it had been on fire. She reminded us of someone so we ask her what wrong. Her voice sounded funny like no one else. She said her mother died in a fire, then here dad brought her to a place she never been before and was going to kill him self. But then a man with a funny hat took him away. We asked her why see has a mask on she told us she doesn't have eyes and she has to hide that because everyone else has eyes. we found it odd because there are many faceless. we told her to look many of the people don't have face. She looked and said your right and smiled they are like me. We couldn't just leave the child so we took her to the castle. We did not find anywhere that had a fire and no one know who she was. It was like she fell out of the sky. She was so cute we took her in as our sister. She says many thing and place that make no sense. Like that rhyme and that person she said." Was the man in the funny hat joker? Why does she seem to know thing from my world? Vivaldi "This all happened in the country of clover 13 years a go. Dota also seem to have memory problems. If she tries to remember to far back she will get a really bad headache, her emotions can be wild and she can become dangerous. Just so Alice knows, Dota is also the jealous type." Alice "Why does that matter?" Vivaldi "If Alice is lucky she will never know." Dota can't be that bad. "But because Dota is our sister that is why we never cut off her head, and let her keep that mask at her side when she works." Alice "So you did notice the mask." Vivaldi "Yes but were care for our sister and want her to be happy, so we let her keep the mask." Vivaldi is very kind in a way.

**Ace's pov**

When I was coming to I thought I heard a woman scream, but when I regain my senses I see no one. I am in a garden I see a house and look at it. As I am close to the house I see the back looks different from the front like the front is newer. The house looks abandoned like no one lived there for years. The bottom of the house on the brick looks like there are black burn marks from long ago. I head back to the garden to look around. Then I fall down a hole then through a door. I try to back the way I feel but the door says "sorry I can not open for you." I try to break the door with no luck. So after that I start to walk to try to figure out where I am.

Oh my god that was a long chapter. But it felt wrong not having Ace show up in this chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Fixed

**Dota's pov**

I awaken from my first sleep of my new life. I am blown away by how everything looks now. Colors seem brighter everything seems different now I like this new world. I feel as I have been awoken from a long dream everything seems so real now. This new life in this new world gives me hope I can be truly happy forever. "So Loki what do you think of the new me? I look wonderful don't I? Oh that so sweet of you. It's nice of you to think I've all ways looked wonderful. Hay Loki you know what I find odd the bed isn't as comfortable as it was the first night I was here. That's odd the maids cleaned the bedding so I was the first person to sleep in it. It soft and smells clean, not like the last person that was in it. It should be fine, but it's not. I don't get it. I know you like it Loki. I know it has more space we did go from a full to a king bed. But doesn't it seem to big?" I walk a round the room looking at things hugging Loki. "So what do you think we should do with the ex knight stuff? I could keep the stuff, but what about the clothes? I can't wear them cause: One they are men's and two he was taller than me. Would it smell bad if we burn them? Maybe we will see about that, I'll do something with the clothes in a few days." I look through the clothes he had. "Hay maybe I can convert them to female clothes. But Loki I think some of these may look good if I do that." I try on one of the shirts. the 3rd and 4th button come undone, and the shoulders are only a little bigger that mine. "Why do I have man shoulders? Crap some of these shirts are different sizes. Going through all them will be a pain." I take off the shirt and put it back. "I'm sorry Loki I should get going. Maybe I can make it to see my brother today. I haven't been able to see him much since Alice came around, sister too for that matter. Alice is such a pain." I put Loki on the bed and get dressed then I kiss him goodbye and say goodbye to my other stuffed animals I got from sister and brother for my past birthdays. "Goodbye everyone I'll see you all later."

I go to the throne room I hear three maids talking "So do you think she killed him?" "I bet that how she got the role." "She is a horrible person." I hate their talking about me I walk a few steps past them then run up behind them and put my arms on two of the maids shoulders then say "I heard she likes to kill people that talk bad about her, she kind of crazy." I feel the maids tense up in fear of me. "And the worst part is you don't know when she will kill you it could be that day from behind or weeks later in your sleep." I have killed some of the maids and soldiers in a rage before, or so I've been told I don't remember doing so. The maids then scream and run away from me. I found this very funny. If I can't be friends with them I will at least have some fun with them all. When I arrive at the throne room I see Alice, Peter and the queen. **Peter** "You can't go Alice it too dangerous." **Alice** "I'll be fine it's morning now." **Peter** "but the person that killed the knight could kill Alice." Peter is now holding Alice against her will. Alice "I'll be fine so let go of me Peter". Peter "no Alice must stay it for her own safety". **The Queen **"Peter if it that big of a deal why do you not just take her back yourself and protected her?" Peter's eyes light up and he picks up Alice bridle style. **Peter** "I will take you back Alice." **The Queen** "no you will not Peter you have work to do." **Peter** "but what about" **the Queen **gives Peter an angered look for questioning her. Peter then backs down from the queen. He most likely fears losing his head. **The Queen **"Our new knight can take Alice back. Dota make sure Alice gets where she needs to go safely." **Dota** "Yes my queen I will do this task you ask of me." Mental roll eyes at the thought of carting Alice around. Peter then retunes Alice to her feet then leaves to get to his work. "Farwell my queen I shall return ones my task is complete." I walk out of the castle with Alice then when we get to the forest I tell her to lead the way. **Alice** "Why?" **Dota** "One you know where you need to go. Two it's easier to watch you if you're not behind me." **Alice** "Oh I see" **Dota **"Besides if we get lost you can't blame me" I have no idea how close we are to our destination now then a time change to night and I see Alice stop walking. **Dota** "Why did you stop?" **Alice** "It's night now." **Dota** "So what?" **Alice** "Aren't we going to camp out?" **Dota** "Why would we do that?" **Alice** "Because it's dangerous at night." **Dota** "Oh come on it's just dark it won't bite you. Besides I don't have a tent." **Alice** "But what about the things in the forest?" **Dota** "How would a cloth tent keep us safe from things like a bear? They could just rip the tent with their claws then we would be sitting ducks as we try to get out of the wrecked tent. Oh I get it now, I'm sorry I am no way in to that." **Alice** "Not what way?" **Dota** "Look it's ok if you are in to that but I'm not." **Alice** "Not what?" **Dota** "Come on it's obvious you don't want me to drop you off and you staying alone out here sleeping together. But as I said I'm not in to that you're not my type. I'd like someone less female if I were to do something like that." Alice face then turns bright red then she yells "I don't want to sleep with you out here, it's just something me and Ace did." "Well that ok but just cause he gone and I'm the new knight doesn't make me your new lover. We are different people you know, besides it's kind of wrong for you to be will to replace someone like that in your life so soon with just anyone." Alice then turns a red I didn't know people could turn, then at the top of her lungs "I WAS NOT ACE'S LOVER!" "You know for someone worried about thing in the forest that was really stupid." Her face then started returning to normal colors then I hear a sound in some bushed so I quickly change my mask in to a zweihander. Then out comes two boys I think I've seen them be for at some of the castle balls. The two boys run over to Alice saying "Oneesan" and then hug her. The blue one says "Blood told use to get you tea, if we don't he'll dock our pay." The red one says "Oneesan's yelling made her easy to find." Oh that right they are the guards at The Hatter Mansion. The blue one ask "Oneesan who that with you? "The red one asks "is she an outsider too?" **Dota** "You know I can hear you? You could of just asked me." **The blue **"Then who are you lady?" **Dota** "I am the knight of hearts Dota." **The red one **"are you really the knight of hearts lady?" **Dota** "Yes I am" The two boys look at each other than the next thing I know attack me. I jump out of the way of their Poleaxes. The two come charging at me again I move to the right to hit the blue one in the side of the face at the last min I turned the blade to hit him with the flat part. Then when the red one charges me I hit him on the top of the head with the flat part. Next the blue one changes his axe to a gun and shots at me. I dodge and get behind him to grab the gun from him. "No bad boy bad." Then I hit the top of his head with a gun. "Bad." As the blue one holds his head I see the red one start to change his axe so I throw the gun at his head. "No bad, bad. It not nice to shot people you just meet." **The blue one **" the new knight mean." **Dota **"So are you going to take us for the tea or not?" **The red one **"What are you talking about lady?" **Dota** "Alice was invited for tea and all we are doing is standing here, shouldn't we be moving to get there?" **The blue one **"Then why did you fight use if Alice is going?" **Dota** "YOU ATTACKED ME! Did you really think I wasn't going to fight back? Also I never said she wasn't going, you just assumed I wouldn't let her." **Alice **"You're supposed to take me back to the clock tower." **Dota** "My task is to make sure you get back safely. The queen never said how quickly I had to do it. So if we go there I should have to fight more people getting you back." **Alice** "You are supposed to protected me, how is this protecting me?" **Dota** "The queen never said to protected you. She said return you safely, so that means I can take measures I deem to be the best way to keep you safe. So that means if I find a way that is safer than fighting I can do that." **Alice** "We are very close to the tower you could just drop me off, how is this any safer?" Very sarcastically I reply "you're right. I'm sure it would be safe to have you ignore the request of the mafia boss's for tea, I'm sure he won't take it the wrong way. I'm sure the fact he a mafia boss means he won't hurt you because he didn't get what he wants, that how it works right?" **Alice** "Ok point taken." In the same matter as before I reply "Oh good I was wondering if I was mistaken, but now we don't have to find out." Alice sighs "let's just get this over with."

The twins and Alice start walking I follow a little behind them to keep an eye on things. When we get to the gate the twins stop causing Alice and I to stop. **The blue one **"We can't let the knight in." **Dota** "No it's fine I'm a guest of Alice's" **The red one **"Blood didn't say anything about a guest." **Dota** "Ok that fine then let's go Alice, I guess they will just have their pay docked." **The blue one **"wait I think it will be fine if you come in." I knew that would work. "Oh ok if you're sure." The four get to the table Alice sits down as I'm about to we hear "Dee Dum why did you let that girl in?" I see the two wines at their names then turn to see a man with hare ears. **Dee** " Blood said to go get Alice hare brain." "Not Alice the other one with the hat." Dum points to a maid setting the table that says "she a maid she works here." **Hare** "NOT HER BRAT." I can't help but to laugh at the scene in front of me. I walk over to the man "I can't let this continue, if I do I will be gone by the time you three get on the page." I reach out my hand " My name is Dota I am the new knight of hearts." **Dee** "Oh hare was talk about Alice's guest." The man then pulls out a gun on me. "You brats are useless." **Dota **"We really aren't going to start things like this are we?" The man then shots at me I change the mask to a zweihander block his shots. " This is a very rude thing to do to someone you just met. Why are you shooting at me any ways? I didn't do anything." **Hare** "Because you're a spy. You're story of how you are is just too absurd to be true." **Dota** "How is my story absurd?" **Hare **"It is absurd because you are trying to get me to believe the knight was killed and that someone like you is now filling a role like that, so that means you are a spy." I then see Alice getting upset again and her eyes fill up with tears. I feel bad cause there is no real reason to cry he fine. I rush to Alice's side to calm her down I don't want to deal with her sad it kind of makes me feel like I did something wrong. **Dee** "What wrong oneesan?" **Dum** "Don't cry." **Alice** " he gone he real is gone." tears roll down her cheek. "Don't worry it will be alright. I don't think he would want you to cry over him and how thing are here anyways." I then see the man lift his gun to my head. I then very loudly say "YOU STILL DO NOT TRUST MY WORDS, EVEN WITH THE TRUTH OF THIS WOMANS TEARS! I HAVE TOLD YOU NO LIES!" Then out comes Blood "Elliot I've told you be for not to kill anyone on the premises without my consent." Elliot then puts his gun away then is silent. Blood then extends his hand out to my hand and brings it up to his lips and kiss it "I am Blood Dupre and who might you be miss?" I curtsey "My name is Dota and I am the knight of hearts. It is a plessure to met you Blood Dupre." **Blood** "My I ask what has brought you here?" **Dota** "I am Alice escorts, it is my job tonight to get Alice to where she need to go safely. It had seemed safest to bring Alice here before the clock tower." **Blood** "You sound to have very good instincts miss." **Dota **"Thank you very much." **Blood** "I hope my employees have not caused you any trouble." **Dota** "No they have been of no trouble to me." **Blood** "If you wouldn't mind coming with me miss I believe there are a few manners I should address with you." **Dota** "Yes of course Mr. Dupre." **Blood **"Blood will do just fine miss." **Dota** "My apologize Blood." I see that Alice has calmed down a bit so I follow Blood. Alice "Do you think she will be alright?" That was the last thing I could hear any of them say.

I fallow Blood to his secret garden for special people. I then feel Bloods arms around me from behind. "It's been awhile since you last been here little Dota." "Big brother did you really have to say little? I'm 21, I'm an adult now you know." "No matter how old you get or how much you face changes you'll always be my sweet little sister." I blush a bit at his comment. "You know brother if you and sister wouldn't bring Alice here so much I could be here more?" **Blood** "We were only trying to let you live a normal life." **Dota** "But I'm not normal nor is our family." **Blood** "I know, but none of that matters right now." Blood then lets go of me and gets in front of me and puts his hand under my chin to get a better look at my face. "You have such a young and cute face. Your eyes are lovely, they are filled with so much love. Those eyes suit you well." **Dota** "Thank you, but part of me feels that I look to plain." Blood stands up and kisses me on top of my head "That is all in your crazy head of yours you silly girl." **Dota** "I've missed you brother." **Blood** "I know I will do what I can to fix that feeling of yours and not let you feel that way again." **Dota** "Oh yea brother why did it take you so long to show yourself? I know you were there when I got here." **Blood** "Don't worry about it I wouldn't of let anything happen to my little sister." I feel warm and conferred by his words. Thank you for showing restrained when Elliot attacked you, that will make things go easier." **Dota** "It was no trouble." **Blood** "Yea but dragging Alice here just to see me had to be trouble." I try to act innocent "What ever do you mean brother?" **Blood** "Safer to bring her here first, you are perfectly capable of keeping her safe even if we did anything. I know how much you work on your skills." **Dota** "Looks like you caught me, but I did miss you." **Blood** "I know that why I will do what I can to fix it." I look my brother in the eyes smile and say "If you want brother can fix it so Alice won't be a problem anymore." **Dota** "No you can't kill her." As I make a Sad face. **Blood** "Why not?" **Dota** "Your just not that type of person, that kills people just because you don't like them. But it more than that, I hate her cause she taking you and sister from me. I don't want her to replace me." Blood puts his hand on my head and gently pets me "No one is replacing you. You are my little sister nothing will change that. You have so much love to give, you just need someone who can take it." I'm filled with happiness and confusion at his words "I have you and sister I don't need anyone else." **Dota** "Yes you do. You need to learn to be honest with yourself. Come let us return to the party" **Dota** "Yes brother."

When me and blood got back for the most part thing were pretty quiet, Elliot apologized for trying to shoot me and we had a proper introduction. I ate a bit to fast and to much giving myself the hiccups and a stomach ache. Blood scold me saying a girl should eat more like a lady not like an animal. It was odd I can usually control myself better than that, but this time it was like an animal need to eat as much as I can. Then Dee "Can we see what your gun looks like?" **Dota** "What?" **Dum** "Your gun can we see it?" **Dota **"No you can't." **Dee** "Why no?" **Blood **"Leave Miss Dota alone." **Dota **"It's alright. I can't show you because I can't form one." **Dee** "Really?" **Dota** "Really." **Dum** "Can you shoot one?" **Dota** "No I have zero aim with one." The two boys look wide eyed at me, then Dum grabs an apple and puts it on a bush. Dee hands me his gun "Try to hit the apple with the gun." "But I don't even like guns." **Dee** "Just try." **Dum** "just try lady." **Dota** "But I don't want" the two of them give me the cuties begging look Dee "Please." **Dum** "Please lady." **Elliot** "Forget it brats those faces aren't going to work on some one like" A loud BANG. Blood chokes a bit on his tea. "See told you two I had no aim." **Dee** "That wasn't even close lady." **Dum** "It had to be at least 5 feet from the apple." **Elliot** "How did that even work? How did you two?" **Dota **"I couldn't help it they just looked so cute and I caved." The twins laugh and the other three just sigh and look down. **Dee** "Lady your funny." "Please stop calling me lady." **Dee** "Lets make a bet lady." **Dota** "A bet?" **Dee** "Yea, you get three chances to hit the apple with the gun, if you hit it once you win." **Dum** "if you loss we get all the money you have with you." I was about to say no but they gave me that look again. "Ok fine but if I win no more calling me lady." **Dee** "But what do we call you then?" I think for a few sec. "You can call me big sis and you will be my adopted little brothers." **Dee and Dum **"Ok." The other three give me a look like what are you stoned. "What they're so cute like puppies or something. So all I have to do is hit the apple with the gun nothing else right?" **Dee **"Right." I shoot at it twice and miss. So I go to my back up plan and throw the gun at the apple and hit it. "I win." **Dee** "You didn't win you missed when you shot at it." **Dum** "Yea." **Dota** "I did exactly what you said hit the apple with the GUN, so technically I win." **Blood** "in that sense she is right." **Dee** "It not fair." **Dota** "Deal with it. This will be fun anyway. Oh yea by the way I forgot my wallet today anyways, so I had no money on me." **Dee** "What?" **Dum** "We would of loss no matter what happened." **Dee** " Big sis is a cheater." **Elliot** "Serves you brats right." Alice smiles at this. Blood looks at me and our faces say it all to each other. Blood gave me a look of really. I give a response of you told me I need someone to love. He give a look of you know that not what I meant. I just responded with a smile. No one else noticed our back and forth. The rest of the time remained eventless.

Dusk hit the tea party ended and I took Alice back to the clock tower. "Oh Alice can you point me back to the castle I'm kinda lost now with everything that happened." **Alice** "It that way." **Dota** "Thank you good bye." **Alice** "Bye." I walk back in the direction Alice pointed me in. "I can't believe how great everything is going. This is amazing, I'm so happy right now nothing could ever ruin this." Girly squeal "Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. Oh well no one here. I thought I heard something a few feet away from me behind some trees but it sounded like it was going in the opposite directions of where I was going so I didn't care.

**Alice's pov**

I should tell Julius about Ace. "Julius I have something I need to tell you about Ace." "What is it." "Two days ago Ace died." Julius puts down the clock he working on "What do you mean he died." I take a breath so I can tell him with out crying as I'm about to say it again the door opens. **Ace** "This isn't the castle and I thought I was going the right way." I jump "OH MY GOD HE A GHOST!" Julius "Alice calm down it's just Ace. He pops up out of nowhere all the time." Ace looks at me confused "Ghost?"

**Sorry if it seems like I got lazy at the end. I just wanted to get this chapter done with since I had to wait like a month before I could get it done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dota's pov **

I get back castle then check in with the queen telling her that I got Alice back. "Is there anything else you need of me right now my queen?" **Vivaldi **" No that is all. Tell us something, how does it feel to go from a maid to a knight?" I try to think about it a bit. "I'm not completely sure how it feel. In a way it feels so amazing but it almost feels like a dream especially when I see the old knight's stuff just sitting in the room." With a questioning look Vivaldi ask "The room?" I realize what I had said "Sorry my room." Then I see a look on Vivaldi face and I know she has come to some sort of conclusion. **Vivaldi** "We understand your problem. You must remove the old knight's things so your new life may feel more real." I want to tell her it will be fine and that not needed, but I know from years of experience that would be pointless. Vivaldi then call's two maids over " You two are to help Dota remove the old knight stuff out of her room." The two maids "Yes your majesty." I then take my leave with the two maids.

We get to the room and they ask me what needs to go. I think about telling them to skip

this idea but I don't want it getting back to Vivaldi. I tell them the clothes I have little use

for them anyways. They ask about the swords on the wall I tell them no I like the pointy

things. Then they ask about the mask on the wall I tell them no I wan to see if there are

any I like. Then one of them ask me about some stuff in some cabinets I look to and it all

Liquor. Then I step back and look I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner there a like

mini bar in the room. Good I feel stupid at this point so I tell them to get rid of all the

liquor. I can't help buy wonder why he needed more when I brought him the cake a few

night ago. I hear the two maid talking maid one "So do you think we will change over to the country of clover before April?" Maid two "I don't think so there is only two months be for then." Maid one "Do you want to put money on that?" Maid two "Sure I don't think we will." Maid one "50 says we will." Maid two "Your on."

I look up at the ceiling I hope it doesn't change to clover I dislike that place. The second day of me being in this world was clove I met a mean man about my fathers age on a white horse sitting sidesaddle he had a helmet that he changed in to a flail. His eyes were blue but they show he just wasn't right at all. His hair was shaggy pink with graying ones. I hate how I see him ever time we change to clover. He always ask me questions I have not idea what he talking about we fight the he disappears in to thing air right in front of me. I've told people but no one know who he is I've been told I mush have dreamed it. Oh my god the ceiling, the same fucking color as his hair. Note to self paint the ceiling. But then I have a side thought maybe I can meet the boy again that saved me from him the first time. I can't remember much about him but at that time he was like my very own knight in shining armor. Can I even have a knight in shining armor now that I am a knight? I can dream. But after that I did meet sister so clover not all bad. April 30 I lost my father May first I got a sister, I think my sister loves me more than he did anyways. I try to remember why father and I came here. All I can remember is us coming here and that he was going to kill me than his self, but than a man with a funny hat took him away for his crimes. I ran away and cried all night in a forest about something then the next day that boy found me and later saved me from the old man. Some time after that I met sister. But why did we come here? I remember fire then my head begins to hurt really bad to the point I can't even think. "I hope to see you again someday my knight." Then I hear "come here my beloved and let me gazes upon you". I look to where I thought I heard the voice I see a mirror in the room just hanging on the wall in the mirror I see a man with black hair and he had betty black eyes with yellow around the black part. He seemed big but if you look most of his mass came from the black clock he wore. He was like a bird like a crow those cold eyes that watch you from a distance. I saw his mouth move this time "come he my beloved and let me watch you for eternity." I start to move to the mirror I don't want to but I can't help myself as I get close to the mirror the crow man tells me to touch the mirror when I'm about 8 inches away in me head I hear a woman voice she sounds familiar but I can't remember who she is. She said "sweetie promise me you will stay away from looking glasses". I feel my body freeze I realize that I'm this close to a looking glass. It scares me that I got this close to one even after knowing that bad things will happen if you go near one. How did the man on the other side get me to come this close. The maids take me out of this almost trance I'm in by asking if there is more I want done. I look at the mirror again and the man is gone and I only see myself. "Yes take all of the looking glasses out and take them far from this room." The two look at me confused then I realized what I said "Sorry the mirrors take the mirrors out." Then they take the mirrors and leave. "Loki can you remember who I promised I wouldn't go near looking glasses to?" Silence fills the room. "It's ok Loki but I think that person save me."

**Ace's pov **

I try to find the castle and end up at the clock tower. Alice freaks out when she sees me and calls me a ghost. "Ghost?" **Alice** "You're supposed to be dead." Julius just stairs at Alice. I then ask "Dead?" **Alice** "Yes dead I met you replacement. She brought me here, I met her the day you went missing."** Ace** "Wait you're saying I was replaced by a girl?" **Alice** "Yes." **Ace **"Is it a problem she a girl?" **Alice** "No not really, I just didn't think that would happen." **Alice** "Well it did. Does she have any skill in fighting?" **Alice** "Does that really mater?" **Ace **"Yes." Alice then sighs and gives me a I'm missing the point look. **Alice** "Yes she seems to have skill in fighting. Oh she use a big sword the blade is wavy at both edges if that helps." **Ace** "Big sword way no it can't be. How big is the sword Alice?" **Alice** " I don't know maybe 6ft." **Ace** "It can't be. I smile well I think it time to take my leave then bye." **Julius **"Take care." Julius then goes back to is work. **Alice** "but wait Ace what are you going to do?" I leave then try to make my way to the castle. I went the wrong way and made it to Blood's. It was quit odd there no one said a word to me they just stared at me shocked for some reason. Eventually I found my way back it smells really bad out side of the castle like something burning. No one that sees me at the castle says a word just like at bloods. I make my way to my room when I get there I open the door. I hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor. I look and see a very naked woman about 5ft form me. I then see her face get as red as my coat. Then she yells "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I try no to stare at he nakedness with no luck " But this is my room I'm sure of it." Then she yells "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I try to but I can't stop looking at her. The she starts to throw thing at me. One of those things being a shoe that hits me in the face after that I close the door and sit in the hallway. I try to stop thinking about her being naked. I have a side thought of well at least something pleasant happened to me today. Maybe a min later I feel a sword pointed at my neck. I look at the sword and I know who it is. Then I hear her say "I will not tolerate such an act out of anyone. Who do you think you are to do such a thing?" At those words I look up to meet her angry and embarrassed eyes to see a look of pure shock.

**Dota's pov **

I was getting out of my clothes to take a shower to then have a man open my door and stair at me. He would leave so I throw things at him including my shoes. I got him in the face with one and he left. I didn't really notice who it was every thing seemed to happen so fast. I quickly get dressed minus my shoes that are now in the hall and change my mask to zweihander and go out to try and find the guy. I am going to hurt him so bad when I find him. I see him sitting across my door in the hall so I point my sword at his neck touching it a bit. I tell him "I will not tolerate such an act out of anyone. Who do you think you are to do such a thing?" Then he looks up and I see his face. My body gets tense and all I can manage to say is "What are you doing here?" Before more can be said up come running the castle soldiers with the queen and Peter behind them. **Vivaldi **"What is the cause of this disturbance in our castle?" They look at the scene before them then a shocked look across all of their faces. **Peter **"How is he even here? How is he alive?" With that damn smile of his he looks over to the group and says "Oh hi Peter don't worry about it if this miss has anything to say about it I won't be alive anymore" then he just laughs. **Vivaldi **"Dota put you weapon away." I compile with Vivaldi orders and change the sword back. **Vivaldi **"You two what is going on here? It sound like someone was getting murdered." I realize Vivaldi and Peter must have been close to hear me yell and get here so fast. **Ace** "to be fair there may have been a murdered in the next few mins" and more laughing. **Dota** "Why are you back? Why? You bastard why? I fell as if fate is mocking me." **Ace** "it's no big thing I just saw her naked." There was then silent except for the whispers of a few of the soldiers and a look of horror on Vivaldi face. I herd one say that must have been scary for him then another say seeing that would be like seeing a demon naked. All I can think at this point is don't kill anyone, don't kill anyone, don't kill anyone. Another soldier I want to see her naked but I don't want to die over it. All that comes to mind is kill everyone. NO WAIT DON'T KILL EVERYONE! **Ace** "you know miss you really should be dressed when in others room or in the hall. Where are your pants for that uniform?" I can't hold myself back anymore I'm at my limit. "IT'S A DRESS YOU MORON AND THAT WAS MY ROOM! YOU SHOULD KNOCK BEFORE OPENING RANDOME DOORS!" **Ace **"but it was my room." **Dota** "Oh come on with how much you get your room wrong you should knock on all the doors before coming in. What happened was your fault." **Ace **"It's not my fault the door wasn't locked." I then realized I never locked the door. **Dota** "It's common courtesy to knock." Vivaldi just puts her face in her hand at Ace's and mine back and forth and mutters horrible man. **Vivaldi **"Never mind this matter where were you Ace?" I then see ace about to speak so I quickly stop on his foot and say "My queen I think it would be in your best interest to talk of such matters in a different location, the walls have ears. If this is not to bold of me my queen." Vivaldi looks to give it a quick thought then says "very well then we will discuss matters in the throne room." I mentally face palm Vivaldi that not a private room. Vivaldi, Peter, and the soldiers start to walk of then Vivaldi ask "Dota why are you not coming?" **Dota** "Sorry my queen I need a few min to get fully in my uniform." **Vivaldi **"Very well then try to be quick about it." **Dota** "Of course my queen." **Vivaldi **"Ace what is your reason for not moving?" **Ace **"I just have one thing I need to do your majesty." **Vivaldi **"We don't even want to know. Dota bring Ace with you when you come to the throne room. We would like to get this done today." **Dota **"Yes my queen."

I grab my boots off the floor and walk in to my room and start to walk to the bed so I can put on my boots. Then I hear the door close behind me then the next thing I know Ace is pining me to the bed. What is he doing? Oh my god does he love me is that what this is? Maybe that why he back to find me. This is like a fairy tale the first guy I kiss is my true love. It make about as much sense as most thing here so that has to be it. Oh no I don't know what I should do. This seems to be moving to fast. I feel like I'm flying. **Ace** "I know what you did." **Dota** "What did you say?" **Ace** "I know what you did. Having me follow through the forest ring any bells?" Then I realize I'm not flying I'm just a chicken that jump off a cliff and I've just gone splat. I turn my head to the door to try to think of what to say the I see at the bottom of the door light except in the middle. **Dota** "Crap that the last thing I need now." **Ace** "What?" I move my legs so I can kick Ace off me and then do so it knocks him back a bit. **Ace** "What was that for?" **Dota** "Shut up." I walk to the door then ball my hand in to a fist and pound on the door as hard as I can. Out side the door there was a very loud "OW MY EARS!" It sounded like a maid. I yell back "THEN DON'T EAVESDROP JUST DO YOUR JOB!" Then I hear the maid run off. **Ace** "How did you know someone was at the door?" **Dota** "The maids do that crap all the time." **Ace** "I'll keep that in mind." **Dota** "Why did you come back? You could have been free from your role." **Ace** "What do you mean?" **Dota** "I took you to a place where your role would not follow you, then took on your role." **Ace** "What are you talking about?" **Dota** "I tried to free you from your role to repay my debt to you for saving me. I owed you because had I dealt with Peter I would of gotten myself in much trouble for being a maid and acting out and defending myself, but since you stepped in I did have to find out what would happen for doing that. I was worried about the penalty for killing a role hold, because I know killing him if he started something would have been the only way to stop it." Ace then walks over to me with that happy go lucky smile and puts his hand on my shoulder. I can see in his eyes there something going on in that head of his that he trying not to let on to I feel my body be come very alert and ready to fight. **Ace** "So you sent me away to repay me?" **Dota** "That right" **Ace** "Not for some alter-motive." No way he couldn't have figured out I want a role so I took his could he? No he couldn't of no way. **Dota** "I only did it to repay my debt to you. Nothing more. Now are we done her?" **Ace** "My how kind you are to do such a selfless thing." There was a few awkward seconds of silence. **Ace** "We are done her." **Dota** "Good." I rush to get my boots on and put myself together then I grab Ace's arm and start trying to drag him. **Dota** "Come on we have kept the queen waiting long enough." We leave to go to the throne room.

We made good time getting there I remembered the way. When we were there everything went the way you think it would. Vivaldi ask Ace where he was he just replied out on an adventure she just get annoyed Peter looks at Ace like he an idiot. Ace has not said a word about what I did and everything seem to be going normal. Then some thing I never expected. **Vivaldi **"There is no choice nothing like this has happened before we are not sure what else to do." **Dota **"My queen?" **Vivaldi **"For the time being both of you will have to serve as knight till the situation solves itself that all that can be done." A look of what the fuck crosses my face "WHAT?" Ace just laughs. **Peter **"This won't go well." Vivaldi "It is the only this we can think of doing that will brake no rules. Your not trying to say you have a problem with my decision are you Dota?" Crap sister is being all scary right now "No of corse not my queen it is a very wise decision no one could of made it better. "Ace than says to me "look like you and I will be working together for now." I reply back see just said we would both act a the knight not that you and I would be working together." **Vivaldi **"it was implied that the two you will be working together." I feel my brain go in to over load at this. **Ace **"Oh relax I'm sure this will be fun" and then that mocking smile. Maybe I should have taken my chances with mirror man.


End file.
